Daddy, Can I Make Her As Your New Wife?
by peblish
Summary: "Aku pengin Daddy bahagia sama Suho noona..." / a EXO fanfiction. KRISHO with little!SEHUN. father&son!KRISHUN. Happy reading! :)


peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

 _ **Daddy, Can I Make Her As Your New Wife?**_

.

.

.

cast :

\- sehun

\- kris

\- suho

\- other cast

.

i... wrote this bcs i miss krishunho so bad ):

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to review! ^_^v

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus." Puji Lee seonsaengnim, tersenyum sambil menyodorkan lembar jawaban ulangan milik Sehun. "Pertahankan nilaimu, ya!"

Sehun tersenyum senang memandang hasil ulangan Matematikanya. Akhirnya kerja kerasnya belajar semalaman terbayar juga dengan nilai A+ di tangannya itu. "Terimakasih, Saem!"

"Sehunnie, dapat berapa?" Tanya Tao, teman sebangkunya.

"A+!" Jawab Sehun bangga sambil mendekap kertas ulangannya. "Kamu, kamu?"

"Ah, sial. Aku kalah lagi." Keluh Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Beda tipis, pula. Aku cuma dapat A."

"Yeaaay! Berarti hari ini kamu traktir aku waffle di toko waffle depan stasiun, ya!" Goda Sehun sambil tertawa lepas. "Huaah... Aku senang sekali hari ini! Kalau Daddy pulang kerja nanti, aku akan tunjukkan hasil ulangan ini! Pasti Daddy senang dan bangga padaku."

.

.

.

"Daddy?" Sehun menoleh sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara pintu rumah terbuka. Sehun bangkit dari sofa ruang tengah, kemudian berjalan menghampiri ruang tamu. Ah, benar. Ternyata Kris sudah pulang. Seperti biasa, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan berantakan.

"Daddy sudah pulang!" Seru Sehun senang sambil memeluk Daddy-nya sejenak. Kemudian ia mendongak memandangi Kris tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Aku sudah membereskan rumah dan membuat makan malam, loh, Dad."

Kris tersenyum tipis kemudian mengusak lembut kepala putranya. "Anak pintar." Gumamnya pendek lemudian ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun. "Kalau begitu, Daddy mau mandi dulu. Setelah itu, baru kita makan bersama."

"He-eh. Cepat, ya, Daddy. Sehun sudah lapar." Sehun mengangguk sambil memamerkan _eye-smile_ -nya yang begitu menggemaskan.

 _Blam_.

Sehun tersenyum kecil memandang Kris yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Namja kecil berusia 11 tahun itu beranjak menuju ke ruang makan. Menyiapkan dua mangkuk nasi beserta sumpitnya, kemudian menghidangkan sepiring ebi-fry dan semangkuk kecil mayonais. Sederhana, tapi ini menu favorit ayah dan anak itu.

Sehun duduk di atas kursi meja makan seraya menunggu Kris keluar dari kamar. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang ia lipat menjadi empat dan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Lembar kertas ulangan Matematikanya. Sebelum makan nanti, Sehun akan menunjukkan ulangan Matematikanya ini pada Kris. Sehun berharap semua kelelahan dan kepenatan Kris karena sibuk bekerja seharian dapat lenyap begitu saja setelah melihat hasil ulangan Sehun.

.

.

.

Namja kecil itu mulai bergerak gelisah di atas kursinya. Sesekali ia melirik jam di ruang tengah yang terlihat dari ruang makan. Sudah 30 menit lebih Kris masuk ke dalam kamar tapi tak kunjung keluar juga. Sedang apa Daddy-nya itu di dalam kamar selama ini?

Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian ia memutuskan beranjak dari kursinya kemudian menghampiri kamar tidur Kris.

 _Tok tok tok_! "Daddy..? Sedang apa? Kenapa tidak keluar?" Gumam Sehun sedikit cemas. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia membuka pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Dadー" Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya. "Daddy..." Dilihatnya Kris sudah tidur telentang di atas ranjang hanya dengan mengenakan boxer-nya. Sehun menghela nafas sedikit kasihan, tetapi kekecewaan lebih mendominasi perasaannya. Dalam hati ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya yang kecewaーdengan anggapan bahwa Kris pasti lelah bekerja seharian. Ia segera meraih selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh polos Kris. Kemudian menyalakan penghangat ruangan sebelum akhirnya keluar meninggalkan kamar Kris.

Sehun bersandar pada pintu kamar Kris. Ia kembali mengeluarkan kertas ulangan Matematikanya kemudian diam memandangi nilai A+ yang ditorehkan dengan sempurna oleh gurunya itu.

Senyum lirih terukir di bibirnya.

"Mau kau dapat A+ atau bahkan tak terhitung berapa jumlah '+' di samping nilai A-mu... Daddy-mu mungkin tidak akan peduli, Sehun-a."

Dan kemudian ia meremas kertas itu hingga menjadi gumpalan yang tak berbentuk. Lalu berakhir dengan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 tahun terakhir ini, Sehun hanya hidup berdua dengan Kris, ayahnya.

Sehun tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi antara Baekhyunㅡmantan istri Daddy-nyaㅡdengan Kris 3 tahun yang lalu sampai mereka memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal bersama lagi. Yang Sehun ingat hanyalah... Ia mulai tinggal berdua saja dengan Kris semenjak ia dan Kris melihat Baekhyun bermesraan dengan pria lain di sebuah hotel tempat Sehun mengikuti lomba menggambar. Waktu itu, Sehun senang sekali diantar oleh Daddy-nya mengikuti lomba menggambar yang diadakan sebuah perusahaan pensil warna. Walaupun saat itu Sehun sedikit kecewa karena Mommy-nya tidak bisa ikut mengantarnya karena ada urusan pekerjaan.

 _"Daddy... Itu... Bukannya itu Mommy?" Gumam Sehun saat ia melihat sosok Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa hotel. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan lomba menggambarnya di ballroom hotel tersebut dan saat ini ia sedang mengelilingi hotel bersama Kris selagi menunggu pengumuman pemenang lomba._

 _"Hm?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya ikut memandang ke arah jari telunjuk Sehun._

 _"Iya, Dad! Itu Mommy! Mommyyyyy!" Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Kris, kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun._

 _"Sehun-a. Tunggu." Tep. Tiba-tiba Kris menahan Sehun yang berniat berlari menghampiri Baekhyun._

 _"Eh? Kenapa?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia tidak jadi menghampiri Mommy-nya._

 _Kris diam menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Tatapannya terlihat begitu tajam dan sinis, Sehun sampai takut dibuatnya. "Daddy... Kenapa..?" Sehun menarik-narik celana kain yang dikenakan Kris. "Kenapa Sehun nggak boleh panggil Mommy?"_

 _"Kau tunggu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana!" Seru Kris kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Seruan Kris yang lebih mirip seperti ancaman membuat Sehun terpaku di tempatnya._

 _"Da-Daddy..? Daddy mau kemana..?" Gumam Sehun bergetar dan sedikit ketakutan karena Kris meninggalkannya sendirian. "Dad_ _ㅡ_ _DADDY!" Jerit Sehun saat ia melihat Kris berjalan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan menamparnya dengan keras. Sehun juga melihat ada seorang pria yang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas kemudian ia berbalik menghajar Kris dengan telak._

 _"Daddy! Mommy!" Sehun berlari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. "Apa yang... Apa yang Daddy lakukan?! Mommy! Mommy tidak kenapa-napa?!" Sehun yang sudah menangis itu menatap nanar pada Kris kemudian ia memegangi Baekhyun yang masih memegangi pipinya itu._

 _"Jangan dekati wanita jalang itu, Sehun-a!" Dengan kasar Kris menarik tangan Sehun mendekat pada tubuhnya. "Daridulu aku sudah curiga dengan semua kelakuan busukmu! Ternyata selama ini kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki muda ini, huh?" Kris menyeringai sinis menatap laki-laki yang merangkul Baekhyun itu. "Brengsek. Ternyata selama ini aku menikahi dan menafkahi jalang sepertimu? Kau tahu, aku menyesal sudah menikahimu, murahan!"_

 _"Jaga ucapanmu, Tuan!" Laki-laki muda itu menarik kerah Kris dengan wajah memerah. "Apa kau tidak punya malu?! Di sini ada anak laki-lakimu yang masih kecil dan kau berkata kasar seperti itu di depannya..? Bahkan kepada ibunya, yang masih menjadi istrimu?"_

 _"KAU yang tidak punya malu dan dia bukan istriku!" Kris menyentakkan cekalan laki-laki muda itu di kerahnya kemudian menatap murka ke arah Baekhyun. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah sudi mengakuimu sebagai istri ataupun mantan istriku! Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di depanku atau di depan Sehun lagi, bajingan!"_

 _"Dad-Daddy..." Sehun gemetar ketakutan. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kris semurka ini. Sehun beralih menatap Baekhyun. Perempuan itu diam saja disumpah-serapahi oleh Kris seperti itu. Tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan santai. Seakan-akan ia merasa biasa saja saat perselingkuhannya diketahui oleh suaminya._

 _"Baguslah kalau begitu." Baekhyun angkat suara. Ia bergumam tenang sambil menatap lurus ke arah Kris. "Itu artinya, kau urus saja anak kecil ini sendirian. Aku mau hidup bebas tanpa punya tanggungan anak seperti ini."_

 _Kris menyeringai. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menyerahkan putraku satu-satunya pada jalang sepertimu?" Kris langsung mengangkat Sehun ke dalam gendongannya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja._

 _"Dad... Daddy..." Gumam Sehun terbata saat Kris mendudukkannya di jok depan mobilnya._

 _._

 _Kris mengusap kepala Sehun kemudian mencium keningnya sejenak._

 _._

 _"_ **Mulai sekarang... Sehun hanya tinggal berdua dengan Daddy. Jangan rewel, bantu Daddy dan jangan membuat Daddy susah, oke** _?"_

 _._

 _Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya menatap wajah Kris yang tersenyum getir itu. Sebutir, dua butir, butiran air mata refleks mengalir dari kedua matanya._

 _Kemudian ia memeluk Kris erat dan mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan yang begitu erat itu._

.

.

.

Dan begitulah. 3 tahun berlalu dengan cukup singkat. Selama 3 tahun, Sehun tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Baekhyunㅡseperti ancaman yang sudah ditegaskan Kris kepada Baekhyun di hari itu.

Selama 3 tahun, Kris berubah di mata anak laki-lakinya yang masih berusia 11 tahun itu.

3 tahun sebelumnya, Kris merupakan sosok seorang ayah yang hangat, penuh perhatian, penyayang dan sangat suka meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar bermain atau memanjakan Sehun. Hampir tiap malam di jam pulang kerja Kris, Sehun akan menyambut Kris yang sudah membawakan sekotak kue kesukaan Sehun atau mainan-mainan yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Dan kemudian setelah hari itu, semua sifat menyenangkan yang ada pada diri Kris mulai luntur sedikit demi sedikitㅡbagi Sehun. Entah apakah itu semua hanyalah pandangan sempit seorang anak kecil berumur 11 tahun atau apa... Yang jelas, bagi Sehun, Kris berubah. Laki-laki dewasa berumur 30 tahunan itu mulai terlarut terlalu dalam dengan pekerjaannya. Kebiasaannya membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Sehun sepulang kerja yang hampir setiap hari ia lakukan, berubah menjadi jarang, bahkan sudah tidak pernah. Akhir pekan, satu-satunya waktu di mana Sehun bisa bertemu dengan Kris seharian di rumah, tidak lagi terdengar semenyenangkan dahulu. Kris akan selalu sibuk di dalam ruang kerja di dalam kamar tidurnya dan hanya keluar saat waktu makan.

Mungkin bagi Kris, itu semua terdengar wajar. Jabatannya yang semakin tinggi mengharuskannya bekerja lebih keras setiap harinya agar ia dapat menafkahi dan menghidupi Sehun dengan baik. Lagipula, Sehun sudah mulai beranjak remaja, bukan? Bagi Kris, Sehun pasti sudah bisa belajar untuk memaklumi semuanya.

 _Tapi bagi Sehun_?

Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih berumur 11 tahun.

Dari semua perubahan yang terlalu cepat ini, apa yang bisa dipandang secara wajar dari pandangan anak kecil berumur 11 tahun itu?

Apa?

Tuhan, Sehun tidak mengerti.

Tidak pernah bisa mengerti.

.

.

.

"Wu Shixun?"

"Eng?" Sehun mendongak, menatap wajah Kim seonsaengnimㅡwali kelasnya. Ia baru saja melewati meja wali kelasnya itu dan bersiap untuk pulang. "Ada apa, Saem?"

Guru laki-laki berkacamata itu diam menatap sebuah buku absensi di mejanya. "Kau belum melakukan kunjungan ke perpustakaan bulan ini?"

"Ah..." Sehun meraba tengkuknya sedikit gugup. "Be-belum, ya, Saem..?"

Kim seonsaengnim mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sebelum pulang ke rumah, berkunjunglah ke perpustakaan dan mengisi daftar absensi kunjungan." Perintahnya kemudian ia meninggalkan Sehun yang langsung mengeluh kesal.

"Ah... Sial." Keluhnya. "Ya, Zi Tao! Kau sudah melakukan kunjungan ke perpustakaan?" Sehun berlari keluar kelas menghampiri Tao yang menungguinya di depan kelas.

Tao diam sejenak selagi mengulum sebatang lollipop kesukaannya. Kemudian mengangguk dan melepas kulumannya pada lollipop-nya. "Sudah." Jawabnya. "Kau, sih, kemarin kan sudah kuajak. Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang nggak mau karena malas. Ya sudah, aku pergi ke sana dengan anak kelas sebelah kemarin."

Sehun mendesah kesal. "Aish... Kenapa kau tidak memaksaku, sih?" Keluhnya lagi. "Jadi aku harus pergi ke sana sendirian sekarang juga?"

.

.

.

Sekolah Sehun memang memiliki sebuah kegiatan rutin bulanan yang wajib dilaksanakan semua muridnya: berkunjung kemudian menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Sebuah kegiatan yang sebenarnya cukup disegani oleh Sehun, karena ia paling tidak tahan harus duduk membaca buku-buku perpustakaan yang membosankan dan membuatnya mengantuk. Buku yang ia suka hanyalah komik dan buku bergambar tentang luar angkasa. Selain itu? _Enggak banget, deh_ , Sehun bergidik dalam hati.

"Selamat siang..." Gumam Sehun malas-malasan sambil mendorong pintu kaca perpustakaan setelah melepas dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak depan pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Selamat siang."

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan muda berpakaian rapi tersenyum dan berdiri tepat di sebelah meja penjaga perpustakaan. Sehun diam menatap perempuan itu. Kulitnya putih seperti susu, rambut cokelatnya lurus tergerai dan gigi-gigi rapinya yang putih menambah kesan plus-nya.

 _Cantik_ , batin Sehun.

"Mau cari buku apa?" Perempuan muda itu berjalan menghampiri Sehun kemudian sedikit merunduk untuk berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Cuma mau melakukan kunjungan perpustakaan." Sehun menyerahkan kartu anggota perpustakaannya pada perempuan itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan ikut aku." Perempuan itu berjalan menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan. Sehun mengikutinya dengan langkah diseret.

"Wu Shixun..." Perempuan itu menuliskan nama lengkap Sehun pada buku catatan besar yang sepertinya sebuah buku daftar pengunjung perpustakaan. Nama Tao tertulis tepat di atas namanya yang dituliskan perempuan itu. "Kau orang Cina?"

"Daddy-ku orang Cina." Jawab Sehun sambil membayangkan wajah Kris. "Aku lahir di Korea. Nama Korea-ku Sehun."

"Oh..." Perempuan itu tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali menuliskan data-data Sehun di daftar absensi tersebut.

Sehun diam menatap tangan putih perempuan itu. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya memandangi barang-barang yang ada di meja itu. Sejenak kemudian, ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat sebuah buku yang ada di samping buku absensi itu. Rasanya ia mengenali buku itu...

Sret. Sehun meraih buku itu dan terbelalak memandanginya. "I-ini kan... Seri terbaru Muruka-chan dan Teman-Teman ke Luar Angkasa..?" Gumam Sehun takjub. "Ini... Buku ini... Apa buku ini buku milik perpustakaan?!"

Perempuan itu sedikit terkejut karena Sehun mendadak ceria seperti itu. "Oh... Buku itu." Gumamnya. "Ah, bukan. Itu buku milikku. Lihat, tidak ada label perpustakaan di covernya, kan?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum geli. "Kau juga suka buku itu?"

"Ya ampun... Aku suka sekali!" Seru Sehun riang. Kemudian ia berpaling pada perempuan itu. "Noona juga suka tentang luar angkasa?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

Perempuan itu mengangguk seraya terus tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Selain menjadi petugas perpustakaan, aku juga ingin sekali menjadi peneliti planetarium."

Sehun membuka mulutnya senang. "Astaga... Aku juga sekali dengan luar angkasa!" Serunya berapi-api. "Planet-planet... Rasi bintang... Tata surya, komet, galaksi, _big bang, black hole_... Aku suka sekali dengan semua itu!"

"Luar angkasa itu menarik. Misterius dan begitu penuh dengan gemerlap." Gumam perempuan itu dengan kedua mata berbinar. "Aku selalu mengabaikan kata-kata teman-temanku yang sering menganggapku kekanakan karena aku terlalu terobsesi dengan luar angkasa. Siapa bilang luar angkasa hanya untuk disukai anak kecil?"

"Aku setuju, aku setuju!" Seru Sehun kencang. "Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan luar angkasa sebagai hal yang sangat kusukai!"

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

"Oh iya, Noona penjaga baru di sini?" Tanya Sehun di sela-sela tawanya. "Aku rasa... Terakhir kali ke perpustakaan, penjaganya adalah seorang guru tua yang suka marah-marah itu." Teringat di benak Sehun, beberapa bulan yang lalu penjaga perpustakaan yang lama itu pernah menjewer kedua telinga Sehun dengan sangat kencang karena Sehun tak meletakkan sepatunya dengan baik di rak.

"Kutebak, kau pasti anak yang sangat malas ke perpustakaan sampai-sampai baru kali ini bertemu denganku." Perempuan itu tersenyum kemudian ia mencubit ringan lengan Sehun. "Padahal aku sudah ditempatkan di sini sejak 3 bulan yang lalu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun tertawa kecil. "Wuah... Aku harus rajin-rajin ke perpustakaan kalau penjaga barunya sangat menyukai luar angkasa sepertiku!"

Perempuan itu ikut tertawa seraya mengusak lembut kepala Sehun.

"Nama Noona siapa?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

Perempuan itu tersenyum.

.

" **Aku Suho**."

.

"Suho Noona?" Gumam Sehun, mengulang nama perempuan itu. "Nama yang bagus!"

Suho tersenyum geli lagi. Rasanya ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah atau kata-kata Sehun yang baginya sangat menggemaskan itu. Memang, Suho sangat menyukai anak kecil. Apalagi, anak kecil di depannya ini mempunyai kesukaan yang sama sepertinya: _**luar angkasa!**_

Dan begitulah... Bagaimana luar angkasa menyatukan dan mengakrabkan mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun membolak-balik halaman buku bergambar yang ia pinjam dari Suho. Saat mau pulang tadi, Suho menawarkan buku tersebut untuk dipinjam Sehun. Dengan senang hati Sehun pun mengiyakannya. Lagipula sudah cukup lama ia menunggu kelanjutan cerita Muruka-chan dan teman-temannya yang terdampar di luar angkasa. Dan lagi sudah lama Kris tidak mengajaknya ke toko buku untuk melengkapi koleksi seri buku bergambar favoritnya itu. Jadi lebih baik Sehun pinjam saja buku ini dari Suho.

"Ah... Lagi seru-serunya!" Keluh Sehun sebal saat ia membalik halaman buku itu dan menemukan tulisan _'bersambung'_ di pojok kiri bawah halaman buku itu.

Sehun merubah posisi telungkupnya menjadi berbaring. Ia kembali memandangi buku bergambar itu, kemudian tersenyum membayangkan pertemuannya yang tidak disengaja dengan Suho tadi. Selama ini, Sehun pikir ialah satu-satunya pembaca seri Muruka-chan di dunia ini. Bukannya hiperbola, habisnya selama ini Sehun selalu dianggap aneh oleh teman-temannya karena begitu terobsesi dengan buku bergambar yang biasanya dikoleksi oleh anak perempuan. Padahal bukan masalah buku bergambarnya, Sehun menyukainya karena tema luar angkasa yang ada di buku itu.

Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalau penjaga baru perpustakaan sekolahnya yang sangat cantik dan ramah itu, juga menyukai buku bergambar favoritnya. Terlebih, penjaga perpustakaan sekolahnya juga sangat menyukai luar angkasaㅡsama seperti Sehun!

Ah, mungkin akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan kalau saja ia punya Mommy seperti...

 _Tok tok tok_! "Sehun-a?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut akan ketukan di pintu dan suara Kris yang membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ah, iya, Daddy?" Sehun segera meloncat turun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, muncullah Kris yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Kau sedang apa di kamar jam segini?" Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Sehun. "Biasanya kau selalu di ruang tengah menonton televisi sampai Daddy pulang."

"Ah... Sehun sedang malas, Dad." Gumam Sehun seadanya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah melirik jam dinding Power Ranger di kamarnya. Pukul 19.10. "Daddy sendiri kenapa sudah pulang jam segini?"

Kris diam menatap Sehun sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau tidak suka Daddy pulang cepat?"

Sehun meraba tengkuknya. "Ah... Bukan begitu..."

"Tadi kepala direktur membatalkan meeting karena ada pertemuan mendadak dengan petinggi perusahaan dan para pemegang saham." Jelas Kris akhirnya. "Jadi semua pegawai dipulangkan lebih cepat."

"Oh..." Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk makan." Kris mengusak lembut kepala Sehun sebelum meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamarnya sendiri. "Daddy sudah memanaskan sup yang kemarin. Tinggal tunggu sampai mendidih saja."

.

.

.

"Zi Tao, aku duluan, ya!" Sehun menepuk keras punggung Tao yang sedang melaksanakan tugas piketnya.

"Ya, ya! Kau mau kemanaaaaa?!" Seru Tao sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan karena tepukan Sehun yang cukup keras di punggungnya.

"Perpustakaaaaaaan!" Balas Sehun dari kejauhan karena ia sudah berlari keluar kelas.

"Perpustakaan..?" Tao menghela nafas seraya mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Sehun sahabatnya itu selalu cepat-cepat keluar kelas setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Alasan dan tujuannya pun sama; pergi ke perpustakaan. Tao jadi penasaran... Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sehun di perpustakaan?

Sehun berlari-lari riang menyusuri halaman luas sekolahnya menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah. Letak gedung perpustakaan berada di bagian barat area sekolah. Cukup jauh kalau ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari gedung utama sekolah, mungkin itu salah satu faktor mengapa murid-murid malas mengunjungi perpustakaan. Begitu pula dengan Sehun pada awalnya.

"Sehun-a."

 _Tep_. Langkah Sehun terhenti saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Da-Daddy?!" Gumamnya, terkejut.

Kris memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku celananya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Ayo pulang."

"Ah... Aku..." Sehun melirik buku Muruka-chan milik Suho yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku... Aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu, Dad..." Takut-takut Sehun mendongak memandang ayahnya.

Kali ini Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " _What for_?"

"Emmm..." Sehun kembali melirik buku bergambar itu. Ia bukan hanya mau mengembalikan buku milik Suho, karena sebenarnya, Sehun sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama dengan Suho menaiki bus setelah ia mengembalikan buku ini... Tapi siapa yang sangka kalau Krisー _yang sangat jarang menjemputnya pulang itu_ ーtiba-tiba datang menjemput Sehun?

"Buku apa itu?" Tiba-tiba Kris menarik buku itu dari tangan Sehun tanpa sempat Sehun mengelak. "Muruka-chan? Daddy tak ingat pernah membelikanmu seri yang ini." Kris membolak-balikkan lembaran buku itu.

"Eng... Sehunnie... Sebenarnya Sehunnie mau ke perpustakaan dulu, Dad... Mengembalikan buku milik... Suho noona." Akhirnya Sehun mengatakan yang sebenarnya juga.

" **Suho**?" Gumam Kris. "Siapa itu?"

"Penjaga perpustakaan yang meminjamkan buku ini pada Sehun." Jawab Sehun. "Sebelum pulang, Sehun mau mengembalikan buku ini dulu, Dad. Boleh, ya?"

"..."

"Daddy?" Sehun menatap ayahnya yang diam saja itu. "Daddy!"

"Ah..." Kris sedikit terkejut. "Ah, boleh. Boleh. Kalau begitu, ayo segera kembalikan dan segera pulang."

"He-em." Sehun mengangguk kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju gedung perpustakaan sementara Kris mengekor di belakangnya.

Sambil berpikir.

 _Suho... Suho... Suho..?_

 _Siapa?_

Rasanya Kris cukup familiar dengan nama itu.

.

.

.

"Eh? Tidak jadi pulang bersama?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan bibir ditekuk ke bawahーmembuat Suho sedikit tertawa geli.

"Iya. Habisnya Daddy-ku datang menjemput. Tuh, orangnya di luar." Sehun menunjuk ke arah pintu perpustakaan dengan dagunya. "Maaf, ya, noona..."

"Oh..." Suho tersenyum, kemudian mengusap lembut kepala Sehun. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Kita bisa pulang bersama lain kali, kan?"

Senyum cerah perlahan mulai terukir di bibir Sehun. Ia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang menggemaskan. "Hmmm." Gumamnya. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ya, noona!"

"Hm. Biar aku antar. Sekalian memberi salam pada Daddy-mu." Suho tersenyum geli kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya, mengantar Sehun sampai ke depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Ah, noona, ini Daddy-ku!" Seru Sehun saat sudah di depan pintu perpustakaan. "Daddy, ini yang namanya Suho noona."

Dengan santun Suho membungkukkan badannya di depan Kris. "Selamat siang. Nama saya Suho. Saya penjaga perpustakaan sekolah yang baru di sini."

"Ah..." Kris diam menatap Suho, kemudian ia ikut membungkuk. "Selamat siang. Aku Kris. Em... Daddy-nya Sehun."

Suho tersenyum ramah. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Kris-ssi."

"Ayo, Daddy, kita pulang." Sehun menggapai tangan besar ayahnya kemudian menariknya. "Noona, aku pulang dulu, ya, dengan Daddy. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Suho tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. "Iya... Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

"Hun."

"Hmmm?" Gumam Sehun yang asyik memainkan game _racing_ di tablet milik ayahnya itu. "Apa, Dad?" Kali ini ia menoleh pada Kris yang sedang fokus menyetir. Selepas dari sekolah Sehun, akhirnya ayah dan anak itu sepakat untuk makan siang di salah satu restoran favorit mereka.

.

" _ **Apa kau pernah mengenal perempuan itu sebelumnya?**_ "

.

Sehun diam. _Perempuan itu_? "Maksud Daddy... Suho noona..?"

Kris diam.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela nafas dan bergumam pelan. "Yah... Apa sebelumnya kau pernah mengenalnya?"

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng. "Sehunnie baru berkenalan dengan Suho noona sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu."

Kris terdiam lagi.

"Oh, begitu." Tanggapnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kenapa?" Pancing Sehun penasaran. "Daddy pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat?"

"Bukan." Sangkal Kris. "Hanya saja... Rasanya Daddy mengenal namanya dengan baik..." Dengan salah satu tangannya Kris memijat keningnya yang terasa pening itu.

"Nama?" Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "'Suho'... Yah... Memang jarang ada orang bernama seperti itu."

Kris tak menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

 _Kalau Sehun tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya..._

 _Lalu kenapa Kris merasa pernah mengetahui perempuan itu sebelumnya?_

.

.

.

"38 derajat..?" Kris menghela nafas berat saat ia mengecek angka di layar indikator di badan termometer yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun. "Aish..."

Sehun terbatuk lemah sembari berbaring di ranjangnya. "Dad...dy..." Rintihnya pelan seraya bersusah-payah menunjuk tenggorokannya. "Sakit..."

"Sepertinya radang tenggorokanmu juga ikut kambuh." Gumam Kris sambil menyorotkan cahaya dari senter kecil termometer itu menyinari bagian dalam mulut Sehun yang terbuka. Sudah biasa terjadi, memang. Setiap kali Sehun jatuh sakit, radang tenggorokannya akan ikut kambuh.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, kemudian perlahan air matanya mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam.

"Daddy sudah pernah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak terlalu banyak mengonsumi _oily food, right_?" Ucap Kris lagi. "Ini akibatnya kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan omongan Daddy."

Sehun terisak. Tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa sakit saat ini. " _Sorry_ , Daddy..." Ucapnya dengan suara serak yang lemah.

Kris mengusap-usap dahi anak laki-lakinya itu dengan iba. Diliriknya Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sangat tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk tidak bekerja hari ini karena sebelum dan seusai jam makan siang nanti Kris harus menghadiri _meeting_ yang sangat penting. Kemudian menghela nafas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Kris berjalan keluar menghampiri sebuah pesawat telepon yang ada di ruang tengah, membaca sebaris nomor yang tertulis di sebuah _sticky-notes_ yang ada di meja telepon, kemudian memencet nomor telepon sekolah Sehun. Tidak tersambung. Sekali lagi. Tidak tersambung lagi.

Kris menghela nafas.

Sepertinya ia harus menulis surat dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah Sehun.

Kris meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya semula, kemudian menyambar jas dan mengenakannya, lalu kembali ke kamar Sehun.

"Daddy harus berangkat ke kantor sekarang. Makananmu ada di meja makan. Daddy usahakan untuk pulang lebih cepat dan membawakan obat untukmu. Istirahatlah yang baik, _okay_?" Kris mengecup kening Sehun, kemudian merapatkan selimutnya menutupi tubuh Sehun sepenuhnya.

Sehun mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

Kris mematikan mesin mobil, menenteng jas dan sepucuk surat izin Sehun, kemudian turun dari mobil.

"Ah..." Kris menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa menanyakan kemana aku harus mengantar surat ini." Keluhnya. Kris tidak pernah mengerti seluk-beluk sekolah Sehun. Selama ini, Kris akan selalu menyuruh orang kantornya untuk menggantikannya di hari pengambilan rapot atau hari kunjungan orangtua.

"Kris-ssi..?"

Kris menoleh mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya itu. "Ah, _**Suho-ssi**_." Tanggap Kris sedikit gugup. Dilihatnya perempuan muda penjaga perpustakaan itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. Sepertinya perempuan itu juga baru saja sampai di sekolah ini.

"Sedang apa di sini? Mengantar Sehun ke sekolah?" Tanyanya ramah, kemudian melirik sepucuk surat di tangan Kris. "Dan... Oh, surat..?"

"Em, sebetulnya... Sehun sedang sakit." Jawab Kris akhirnya. "Tadi aku sudah mencoba menelpon ke sekolah, tapi tidak tersambung juga. Makanya aku menulis surat dan mengantarkannya kemari."

"Astaga, sakit..?" Gumam Suho cemas. "Sakit apa?"

"Em, suhu tubuhnya meninggi dan katanya tenggorokannya sakit..." Jawab Kris. "Sebetulnya aku ingin tidak masuk kantor saja hari ini untuk menjaga Sehun... Tapi hari ini aku harus menghadiri dan memimpin meeting." Keluhnya. "Ah, Suho-ssi, bisa tolong beritahu aku kemana aku harus mengantar surat izin ini?"

"Dengan senang hati, Kris-ssi." Suho tersenyum menyanggupi.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan keluar dari ruang konseling, kemudian menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dengan rapat.

Kemudian menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

 _Ah, ke mana perempuan itu?_

Setelah mengantar Kris ke ruang konseling, Suho menghilang begitu saja.

Padahal ada beberapa hal yang ingin Kris bicarakan dengannya.

Kris terkekeh. _Ah, ya sudahlah._

.

 **"Kris-ssi!"**

.

Kris menoleh. Ah, panjang umur. Baru saja ia memikirkan perempuan itu, dan sekarang perempuan itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Ah, syukurlah, Anda belum pergi." Gumamnya dengan nafas terengah. Sepertinya ia baru saja berlari-lari, untuk... Mencari Kris..?

Kris tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, ini..." Suho menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Kris.

Kris terdiam. "Apa ini?" Tanya Kris seraya menerima kotak tersebut. Kemudian membuka isinya. Seloyang kecil _strawberry-cheesecake_ yang terlihat begitu manis dan lezat.

"Tempo hari aku membawakan ini untuk Sehunnie, dan dia bilang kalau dia menyukainya. Hari ini aku membawa _cake_ yang sama untuknya, tapi ternyata hari ini Sehunnie malah jatuh sakit." Keluh Suho sambil menghela nafas. Tapi kemudian perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Maka dari itu... Bolehkah saya menitipkan ini untuk Sehunnie pada Anda?"

"Ah... Baiklah." Kris menyanggupi, kemudian ia diam menatap Suho. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang terbersit di pikirannya. "Em, Suho-ssi, apa Anda ada waktu luang sore ini?"

"Em..." Suho diam sejenak. "Sepertinya ada... Memangnya kenapa, Kris-ssi..?"

Kris tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Bagaimana kalau kujemput jam 4 sore? Di sini atau di rumahmu? Mungkin Sehun akan senang dan bisa cepat sembuh kalau aku pulang bersamamu ke rumah."

"Eh, benarkah..?" Gumam Suho terlihat senang. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sekitar jam 4 sore, ya... Anda jemput saya di sini saja, Kris-ssi. Sepertinya pekerjaan saya sudah selesai sekitar jam 3."

"Oke." Kris mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Suho. "Bisa minta nomor ponselmu? Um, agar lebih mudah menghubungimu kalau aku mau menjemputmu."

Suho menerima ponsel Kris dengan senang hati, kemudian mengetikkan nomor ponselnya di sana. "Ini." Ucap Suho dengan sopan sambil mengembalikan ponsel Kris.

"Oke..." Kris menerima kembali ponselnya, kemudian diam sejenak menatap sebaris nomor yang diketikkan Suho. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sekitar jam 4, ya? Kalau sudah mau menuju ke sini dari kantorku, aku akan menghubungimu."

Suho tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk. "Baik. Selamat jalan, Kris-ssi."

.

.

.

Kris diam termenung di balik kemudi mobilnya memandangi sebaris nomor telepon yang diketikkan Suho.

 _This number is already added in your contact._

Kris tersenyum lirih menatap sebuah teks informasi yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Tidak salah lagi._

 _Suho adalah perempuan itu._

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued...**_


End file.
